Hard Times in the Goodsprings Graveyard
by faprat
Summary: Some Benny/M!Courier written for a prompt on the kink meme. Slash, non-con, oral, all that good stuff.


Done for the following Fallout Kink Meme prompt: "Benny made M!Courier suck him off at gunpoint before shooting him in the head."

To be clear, this is non-con.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Please don't do this." The courier's voice was cracking, every muscle in his body was tight, knotted in fear and desperation. "You can take the damn chip, take everything I have, please." His tone grew increasingly panicked as Benny casually pulled Maria's slide back, moving a round into the chamber. "I'll just walk away, forget it even happened." He shifted, pulling at his restraints as Benny checked the safety catch, making sure that the lock was turned. The courier's tone was pleading now. "Please, please let me go." His heart raced faster as Benny pointed the barrel to his eye. "Please just let me go." Hot tears welled up behind his eyes.

Benny suddenly spoke. "Well, _maybe_ I could think about it..." Benny's voice trailed off as he turned to the side, brow furrowed in fake contemplation, though he couldn't keep himself from a half-hidden smirk when he saw the courier's face light up with hope out of the corner of his eye.

"...but I'd need you to do something for me."

"Well, of course, I'd do anything." The whiplash of emotions left the courier sounding frantic and desperate. He felt a little twinge of shame at his own readiness to give in to demands, but he wasn't about to let his pride get in the way of potentially getting out of this situation alive. "What do you want me to do?"

After a moment, Benny turned his head, addressing the men standing behind him. "I've got a handle on this, boys, go join your pals down in town." The two Khans were noticeably surprised, but soon began to walk away without question, obviously relieved to be done with the whole mess, at least for now.

"Thanks, boys, I'll come let you know if I need you back up here."

Both Benny and the courier watched as the men walked away and down the hill, waiting until the their footsteps faded, taking them out of earshot.

The courier slowly looked back to Benny. "Well," He was a little more hesitant to ask this time, realizing that the answer was something that the man before him wanted to keep hidden from his companions. "What do you want me to do?"

Benny didn't try to hide the smirk anymore. He turned back to the courier, getting a little excited about the whole thing.

"I want you to suck me off."

It took a moment for the courier to register what he had said. "Uh," the courier started, thinking about any other possible way out of this, but his answer came quickly after he glanced back to the gun barrel two inches from his eye.

"Yeah... okay, alright." The words came out slow, his eyes still fixed on the pistol.

Benny hadn't even let the courier finish that last word before his free hand was on his zipper and he had pulled himself out, his cock already fairly firm.

"Terrific." Benny's tone was mockingly light-hearted.

The courier turned his face down, looking away as Benny began to stroke himself. Benny let out a soft chuckle at the courier's unconscious reaction. "This ain't the time to be shy, baby." Benny lifted his chin back up with the barrel, the courier's imagination momentarily going to the image of a bullet tearing through his flesh as the gun trailed over the unprotected skin of his neck.

Benny pressed the gun lightly against the side of the courier's head.

"Now, just one more thing." Benny let go of his already rigid cock, placing his hand on the courier's cheek. "I ain't some kind of loser, baby." His thumb was lightly tugging at the courier's bottom lip. "I don't do nothin' shady. I can only have fun if you're having fun, too." He smirked. "You do want to do this, right?" The loud click of Maria's hammer resonating against his skull was more than enough to let the courier know that it was a rhetorical question.

The courier was silent, a moment passed before Benny pressed the gun harder against his temple. "I asked you a question, babe." He took his hand away from the courier's face, instead gripping hard on the short brown hair on the back of his head, knocking the courier's brimmed hat off in the process. The courier hissed in pain as he pulled, hard. "Do you iwant/i to suck me off?" He punctuated the last question by placing Maria's barrel right between the courier's eyes.

"Y- yes." The courier choked out, his instinct for self-preservation outweighing his pride, the humiliation starting to set in as soon as the word left his lips.

Benny mockingly cocked his head to the side. "Yes? Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want to." The courier's eyes were fixed to the ground.

Benny let out a small sigh of annoyance.

"You want to- _what_?" His voice was louder and his smirk was gone, but his tone was the same as he pushed the barrel hard against the courier's head, using enough force to shove him slightly back and leave a stinging, red indent on the skin of his forehead.

The courier winced as the cold metal seemed to bore slightly into his skin. He forced the words out; he tried to make each one cold and deliberate, but he unintentionally let the slightest hint of shame and anger latch onto them as they left his lips.

"I want to suck you off."

Benny's cold smirk returned. "That's the spirit, baby." Benny loosened his grip on the courier's hair, trailing the gun away from his forehead, letting the barrel rest softly above his ear.

The courier shut his eyes defiantly as Benny guided him forward, resting the courier's chapped lips on the head of his already hard cock. "C'mon, babe, you know what to do."

The courier slowly parted his lips, another wave of humiliation hitting him as he took Benny's head into his mouth. He slowly started to push back the foreskin with his tongue, the unexpectedly salty taste making him cringe slightly and start do draw his tongue back, but the cold metal above his ear reminded him to keep going. He moved his tongue over the head, pressing onto the underside with each movement. He felt a slight tug as Benny tightened his grip on the hair on the back of his head.

"Oh, Baby, you've been around the block, haven't you?" Benny mocked as he closed his eyes for a moment.

A twinge of anger at Benny's remark caused the courier to let out an unconscious huff. He momentarily had the urge to exclaim that it wasn't true, but he thought better of trying and continued to work his tongue around the head of Benny's cock.

"You could do this for a living, babe, no foolin'." Benny sighed as he felt the courier's tongue move over his now-leaking slit. He felt his breath start to quicken slightly as the neediness in the pit of his stomach started to grow, taking care to move his finger off of the trigger and onto the trigger guard to prevent an unwanted slip. He gripped slightly harder onto the courier's hair, pulling him closer, slowly forcing himself further into the courier's mouth.

The courier instinctively tried to pull away at first, but realizing it was a fruitless effort, began to slowly move his tongue back and forth along the underside of the shaft as he took more into his mouth.

"'Outta boy." Benny continued to push further into the courier's mouth, even as he began to gag, as the head pushed against his throat, his tongue pushing back, instinctively trying to remove Benny's cock as he immediately tried to pull away. Benny gripped harder, holding him in place as the courier started to struggle. Benny reveled in the sensations that the frantic movements were creating, each gag of the courier's throat sending a wave of pleasure through him.

Benny intentionally exaggerated a moan as the courier continued to gag and struggle.

"Cool it, baby." Benny's tone was softer now, almost gentle, but he still held tightly, preventing much movement from the courier, and began to slowly rub the barrel of the gun against the courier's temple. After a few moments, the courier began to resist less, eventually ceasing to struggle, the cold metal of the gun pressing against his head serving as reminder to comply. He began to breathe more slowly and deeply through his nose, though his attempts to suppress his gagging were unsuccessful.

"There you go, baby. You can do it." Benny's taunt caused the courier to give one final, futile jerk. After a few more seconds, Benny started to pull himself back slightly, relieving the painfully foreign feeling in the courier's throat. The courier failed to suppress a cough as the pressure that had caused him such discomfort was lifted. It was a very short-lived relief, only a few heavy breaths long, as it was only a few moments before Benny had pulled him closer again, the head of his cock pushing onto the back of his throat. This time, though, the feeling was less foreign, and the courier was able to resist the urge to pull back, though still gagging every few seconds at the uncomfortable pressure. He placed his lips around the shaft, pausing for a moment to try to push his feelings of degradation from his mind, then began to suck.

"Oh, _you_ are _unreal_." Benny jeered as the courier drew more heavily.

The courier could feel the mixture of saliva and precome building up below his tongue; it felt dirty and sickening. He wanted to spit, but Benny's grip didn't allow him to turn, so he tried to force the fluid out of his mouth between sucking motions, but he wasn't able to get out more than a drip or so. Instead, he tried to swallow, his stomach churning as he felt the warm fluid move down his throat.

Benny shuddered, groaning quietly at the tugging sensation the courier's oral movement had caused, unconsciously bucking forward. The courier gagged and coughed again; the sudden, forceful movement against his throat was painful now. He quickly returned to sucking as Benny slowly pulled away, then pushed back again, beginning a slow rhythm of short, hard movements.

Benny continued this rhythm for more than a minute, as the courier began to let small, pained grunts escape him with each increasingly violent push deeper into his throat. Benny went faster, his movements becoming sloppier, more forceful, pushing harder and harder until suddenly his body went rigid, gripping the courier's hair with more force, pulling hard as he came into his throat, holding him close as he twitched against him.

The courier gagged and gargled as he squirmed; the sensation of the warm, salty fluid spilling into his throat was almost nauseating. Benny held him there, keeping his head still as he emptied into him. His forceful grip on the courier's hair began to relax after a few more seconds as he began do draw back, pulling his swiftly softening cock from the courier's mouth, and finally releasing his grip on the courier's hair altogether.

The courier turned his head down quickly, giving one final, heaving gag, forcing the fluids in the back of his throat to the front of his mouth. He spit several times into the dust, trying desperately to get every last bit of the sticky, salty mess out of his mouth. After a couple coughs, he wiped his lips with the back of his bound hand and opened his eyes, gaze resting on the tiny puddle of saliva and semen he had created in front of him in the dirt.

Benny leaned down and spoke softly as he placed himself back into his trousers. "That was fantastic, baby."

His tone would have made the statement pass for a genuine compliment in a different situation. The courier coughed again; both the pressure and the repeated gagging had left the back of his throat fairly sore.

"So," The courier looked up; shifting his eyes from the biological glop before him, to Benny, meeting his gaze. "Are you... You're gonna let me go now, right?" His voice cracked again; his eyes drifted back to the gun that he noticed Benny hadn't yet moved from his head.

Benny's smirk returned as he spoke.

"Nope." His tone was almost cheerful as he squeezed the trigger.


End file.
